


come over!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, anyway, but like only kinda - Freeform, its just them hanging out n having fun, its just to establish like, pretty fluffy i think!, their ages, this isnt like a schoolday type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george invites dream and sapnap to a sleepover :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 577
Collections: Anonymous





	come over!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i hope u all enjoy this :) not super experienced with writing, so any and all critique is welcome n appreciated! if ur any of the dteam please look away

“Come over!” George had said, ‘it’ll be fun’ Dream had thought. He’d been excited. He still is, really. But now, standing on his friend’s front porch, the anxiety bubbling in his stomach is undeniable. He shakes himself lightly. 

He’ll be fine.

His sweaty hands and quickened heartbeat would beg to differ, but he chooses to ignore them and raises his hand to the door. He hesitates briefly, for whatever reason, before he knocks three times. He doesn’t notice it, but the grip on his old sports bag tightens ever so slightly.

He waits. He’s known George long enough, and he’s been to his house dozens of times before. He’s positive his friend would not care if he just waltzed in, but he prefers to stay polite. His free hand falls down to hold his bag as well. He catches his foot tapping on the stone floor, but before he can think to stop the nervous habit, George opens the door to greet him.

“Dream! What a surprise to see you here,” a wide smile is plastered on his face, and it’s contagious. 

“Yeah right. As if you haven’t been waiting for me since you got home,” Dream chuckles, something George only responds to with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. He steps out of Dream’s way and beckons him inside. He obliges. His bag lands on the floor with a slight thump.

He undoes his laces while George runs up the stairs with his stuff, then back down empty handed, all the while clarifying that he’s taking the bag to his room. Dream steps out of his shoes and hurries to stand next to George when he's back downstairs.

“So,”

“So,” He mimics, and George just giggles in response. His eyes dart to the wall behind Dream, and he knows he’s checking the minimalistic clock that he thinks(and has told George before) looks dumb.

“What time is Sapnap getting here, then?” he looks at Dream once he’s figured out the time.

He shrugs. “He’s got his violin practice till six, so not before then,”

“Oh, of course. Thank you Dream, you’ve been overwhelmingly helpful as usual,” George’s tone is laced with sarcasm, and he steps past Dream to walk to the kitchen. But the smile in his voice is evident, and it gives him away so easily.

“By the way, I hope you brought some money. I’m kind of out of food,” George explains, hopping onto the kitchen counter with ease. His legs start rocking back and forth. 

“You’re such an idiot, George,” Dream leans against the cold granite as well, his elbows keeping him upright, “I’ve got a backup twenty, I think? But, dude,” he looks to George with exaggerated distaste, but the moment his friend grins is the moment they’re both laughing, because they don’t take each other very seriously.

“We’ll be fine, we’re only buying snacks anyway. I’ve got a twenty as well. It'll be more than enough,” George waves his hand nonchalantly, but Dream isn’t quite as easily convinced.

“I guess. But what if we want like, actual food? You’re home alone for the entire weekend right? You gotta save your money,” he argues

“Then we’ll just tell Sapnap to bring some cash too,”   
“Well, yeah, but it’s not like he’ll remember to even if we tell him,”   
“Then he’s just not getting anything!” George’s hands fly up to emphasize his point, and Dream quirks an eyebrow at him.

In the end he decides to shoot Sapnap a text, one that George, after a long and dramatic groan, agrees to help him prepare. They’re both aware, and have accepted, that it will fall on deaf ears (“He’s reading the text, Dream,”) but they agree that “ **hey** **Suave Men 3-in-1 Shampoo Conditioner Body Wash for Gentle Cleansing and Conditioning !! don’t forget to bring a couple bucks when you come over <33 we’re gonna go shopping**” is a message that should not be left unsent.

When Sapnap shoots back a “ **fuck you** ” and nothing else about fifteen minutes later, the two of them find themselves on the floor, Dream’s breathless wheezes and George’s hiccupy giggles echoing across the house. Dream manages to calm down just a little bit, and his eyes, almost involuntarily, end up on George. He’s calmed down, but just a little bit, and he wants to stay like this for a really long time. George relaxes slightly, and he looks at Dream as well.

And then they’re laughing again.

Dream’s hands are shaky, (not from a moment of eye contact with George, he assures himself) but he manages to open up his camera and take a horribly low quality photo of them losing their shit on the parquet, and promptly sends it to Sapnap. The image is accompanied with “wish you were here </3”, an attempt at getting back on his friend’s good side, he discloses. George insists it is not necessary. But it works, because in about fifteen minutes Sapnap responds.

pandas:

😳😳

**Im already omw**

**Gotta grab some shitz from the crib but ill be there in like 30** 😌

And sure enough, in about thirty minutes, give or take a few (give), the front door opens and Sapnap marches in, his bag dropped carelessly somewhere in the hallway. “Gentlemen,” he greets, and Dream, at once, let’s out a “Yoooo!” and throws his fist in the air, before he leaps to his feet and hurries to meet Sapnap halfway.

“How was it, these few hours without me?” Sapnap asks, grabbing onto Dream’s arms and shaking him lightly for dramatic effect. Dream only takes a moment to recover. He places his hands on Sapnap’s shoulders and crooks his back a little bit, so their eyes are on the same level.

“Oh, simply dreadful! George still thinks impact font memes from 2012 are funny,” his head droops, and he hears a shocked gasp from above. From behind him, George is frantically trying to explain himself.

“It’s not like that! Dream’s taking it out of context!”

But Sapnap’s arms are already wrapped around Dream, petting his head and whispering “It’s okay, he can’t hurt you now, I’m here,” sweetly. Dream just buries his face in his friend’s chest, and reasons that the heat is creeping up on his face purely because Sapnap is a warm person and Dream’s hoodie is making him feel hot.

They break apart a little too soon for his liking when Sapnap turns to raid George’s kitchen, something he’s positive is noticeable in the way he lingers on his friend just a second too long. 

“Alright George, whatcha got for me,” Sapnap opens the fridge door.

“Literally nothing. That’s why we told you to bring money,” George responds, stopping besides Dream who’s standing a little ways from the kitchen a bit aimlessly, trying to compose himself. 

“Bro I only have like five bucks. Don’t tell me I’m the provider for a family of three here,”

Whatever progress Dream had made with himself moments before had been lost with that single sentence, because it makes him flustered all over again, and George snickering next to him doesn’t help much.

“It’s fine,” Dream stutters a little, “I’ve got a twenty, we’re good,” he flashes an ‘ok’ sign as a period, and Sapnap copies him. 

It’s all good. Dream will be fine.

They hop on the bus and choose to stand somewhere near a wall. Dream grips the overhead pole. George leans against him and the wall. Sapnap chuckles and latches onto Dream’s arm.

“‘scuse me sir, I hope you don’t mind if I hold on?”

Dream chuckles too, “Not at all, good sir, happy to help,” he’s freaking out a bit, but he does his best to not let it show. 

“Why don’t you just hold the pole as well?” George asks, and Sapnap, who’d quickly gotten immersed in his phone, jumps when Dream nudges him to respond.

“Huh?”

George points upwards, “Just hold the pole,”

Sapnap blinks while his brain catches up to the conversation. “Oh! No, I’m good like this. I’m too lazy to reach,” he turns back to his phone, but Dream thinks he’s just thought of the funniest joke ever. He turns to George with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Sapnap knows he stinks so he keeps his arms low,”

The aforementioned’s head shoots up almost comically fast.

“Not true! I literally took a shower the moment I got home,”

“Doesn’t smell like it,” George murmurs under his breath.

“Shut up, it literally does. Look,” He reaches for the pipe up ahead, and Dream and George, in unison, pretend to be terribly disgusted.

“You guys are actually so mean,” he pretends to be hurt, going as far as to wipe away a fake tear, before he turns back to his phone. 

He starts showing them random memes that are just stupid enough to make him and Dream laugh, but George just brushes them off, insisting that they're objectively just not that funny.

“Oh I’m sorry Gogy, I forgot you have shit taste. Hold on,” Sapnap types something into his phone, and when he points it at George it shows an ancient grumpy cat meme. George does not laugh. He clicks his tongue in annoyance and pushes the phone away, “I don’t think they’re funny, Dream’s lying to you,”

“I’m not! Sapnap, I promise,”

“You’re just trying to make me look bad,”   
“You laughed at that picture I showed you George, I was literally right next to you!”

“I thought it was ironic!”

“George this is getting kinda sad,” Sapnap holds a pitiful look in his eyes.

“Shut up! You guys are just bullying me,”

The rest of the ride is filled with jokes at George’s expense, but when they get off he threatens them with the “i’ll kick you out” card.

The jokes stop, but Sapnap and Dream exchange a glance or two behind George’s back and Dream feels dangerously close to splitting his sides again. It makes him realize how easy it is to make him laugh. Sapnap barely struggles with it, and. sure. he has the advantage of having known Dream since they were like 3, but he still feels terribly seen.

Another look in Sapnap’s direction ends with another muffled snort, and he thinks he doesn’t entirely mind it.

The automatic doors slide open, and Dream immediately books it to the shopping carts. He pulls one out and wheels it back to where George and Sapnap are standing, where the latter of the two attempts to climb in, only to be stopped by George kicking him in the ankle. 

“Dude!” Sapnap’s voice sounds distraught, but his hands grip tighter around the metal bars of the cart.

“I’m getting in,” George’s voice is monotone, no funny business here, and he makes his way to the opposite side of Sapnap, a challenging look in his eyes, hands clasping the bars.

“Literally fuck off, I was already getting in,”   
“I don’t care,” George starts raising his leg to make an attempt, but Sapnap swats him the moment his foot is off the ground.

“Dude stop! You’re an old man like actually, it’s gonna look cringe if you do it,”

“We literally have a year and a half age difference you idiot!”

“Yeah? You’re just proving my point,”

“Ugh, Sapnap you’re actually impo- Dream! Dream,” George whips his head around to look at Dream, who’s currently holding onto the handlebar for dear life, because god forbid he collapse onto this dirty floor from how much he’s laughing at these two, “tell him to piss off,”

“No! Dream, come one, we’re homies! Bros before hoes dude!” Sapnap’s voice sounds so desperate, and holy shit is it funny. Why are they so funny all the time? They’re not even joking or anything, they just say things and Dream ends up with tears in his eyes.

“George, c’mon,” every word is a struggle, because anytime he opens his mouth to breathe or to speak it doesn’t exactly work out, “just let Sapnap get in, otherwise he’ll be a baby about it,”

In response Sapnap let’s out a holler that is a little bit too loud and lasts a little bit too long for a store at 7:24 PM on a Friday night. He scrambles in without hesitation, and George, with a sigh, makes his way next to Dream to help him push the weight that is Sapnap and pounds of oncoming junk food.

“It’s alright George,” Sapnap assures, as he attempts to make himself comfortable, “sometimes you just have to take the L,” he rests his back against one of the corners and let’s his arm be held up by the side, while his legs take up as much space as they can. George just mocks Sapnap soundlessly, something he doesn’t see, but something that makes Dream snicker. They begin pushing the cart, moving past aisles that include nothing of their interest.

“What’re we even getting?” George inquires finally, and all three of them take a moment to ponder.

“I want chips,” Dream announces at last, and Sapnap hums in agreement. The cart turns to the general direction of that aisle.

“Salt and vinegar ones would slap I think,”

Dream stops dead in his tracks.

“What did you just say,”

Sapnap tilts his head backwards to look at Dream, and there’s a sly glint in his eyes when he murmurs, “You heard me,”

That throws Dream off his rhythm a little bit. He wonders if Sapnap notices the way his face flushes a little bit, or the way his breath hitches, or the way his hands tighten around the handlebar. Because while Sapnap isn’t an observant person, he can read Dream like an open book, and suddenly he thinks he doesn’t like that fact as much as he did earlier. He blinks once. Blinks twice. Pulls himself together.

“Was just giving you a chance to admit you’re wrong,” he does not sound as confident as he wishes he did. The cart keeps moving. Sapnap scoffs.

“As if. I’m right, believe it or not,”

“You’re not. They suck, you’re just a masochist,” George chimes in, and Dream nods. “Bacon ones are way better,” he adds, and now it’s George’s turn to nod, except he adds a little ‘mhm’ at the end.

“Yeah they’re alright. Notice how I d-”

“Alright? And you think salt and vinegar is better than that?” Dream laughs through the sentence.

“I was just about to say, notice how I don’t make fun of you guys’ questionable tastes,” Sapnap’s finger is pointed in a know-it-all way.

“Oh come on,” Dream mutters, half to himself. But when they’re at the chip aisle, among other things, Dream pushes in a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

Overall though, the shopping trip is a success. They push Sapnap from one end of an aisle to the other, and only get scolded for it once (which Dream considers a win). At some point George hears a song that pricks up his ears, so he tugs Dream’s sleeve to let him know right away.

“This song’s really good,” he gestures vaguely to the ceiling, and Dream takes a moment to listen, before he concludes that, yes, it is indeed a good song.

“Thought you didn’t listen to music?”

“I do sometimes,” his tone is defensive. A pause. “But I did hear this one on the radio when my mum drove me to school,” George admits with a small voice. “It’s still good though!”

“Yeah, yeah it is. I think I even have it in one of my playlists,”

That seems to please George, because he looks away with a smile that makes Dream’s heart melt. And when he realizes that he pretends it’s not true. 

But they make it to the checkout without problem. The cashier starts scanning their things; drinks, chips, popcorn, ice cream, other garbage. Dream whips out his wallet and shows it off to Sapnap, because it’s new and he knows his friend will compliment it, despite it being nothing more than black leather.

Sapnap digs his five dollar bill out from his pocket and hands it over to Dream, then hurries over to George to help him pack. Once the cashier is finished, Dream gives them the needed amount, grabs the change, bids farewell, and makes his way to his friends, who are already stood waiting for him, bags packed.

It’s dark outside by the time they leave, something Sapnap is inclined to point out the moment he notices it through the glass doors. The conversation seems to start and end there. That’s alright, though. They make it to the bus stop in comfortable silence.

Dream and Sapnap give their legs a rest on the little bench there, George chooses to stand, and they wait for their ride.

They’re on their phones, except Dream gets bored of it pretty quickly. He checks his watch, and quick maths tells him there’s another eight minutes until their bus is here. It gets an involuntary sigh out of him.

“You alright homeslice?” Sapnap leans over, but his eyes stay glued to his phone.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright, just wish the bus got here quicker,” 

Sapnap gives a flick of his head.

A couple minutes pass. Dream rests his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. His leg bounces just a little bit, while he watches the road. At some point his gaze starts following random cars, and he decides to try memorizing the license plates to kill the time. He reads the numbers and letters quickly and repeats them in his head a couple of times, then moves on to the next car.

He thinks he can recount about three of them when he’s pulled out of his thoughts by Sapnap leaning on him. His friend rests his back against his side, his legs propped up on the rest of the empty bench.

Dream’s stomach lurches.

His leg starts bouncing a little bit faster.

His jacket feels like a layer too much right now.

He doesn’t think physical touch should feel this intense. Sapnap and him are always pretty touchy because Sapnap is just like that. He’s used to it, really. But, then again, whenever Sapnap cuddles up he makes it a big thing. He’s loud about it, always turns it into a joke. But the gesture is subtle, for once. Sapnap doesn’t talk, doesn’t try to make it into a gag, just leans on him. The hand on his chin seems to grow a mind of its own as it covers his burning face.

They’re back at George’s place, and Sapnap immediately falls, face first, onto the couch with a loud groan, his backpack once again on the floor, and Dream can only imagine he’s tired, what with AP classes and violin lessons. He opts to pick up his bag and makes his way to the kitchen with George, who’s already putting stuff away in the fridge and cupboards.

“Of course we’re doing all the work as usual. Kids these days,” George mumbles, out of the blue, and Dream can’t help the grin that almost instantly spreads across his face. 

“Oh I know right. Honestly! And they wonder why they can’t buy anything in this economy. They barely work,” he goes along with the bit, and the way George beams makes Dream’s cheeks flush. They giggle together like little kids, and continue putting the stuff away. George suggests him to leave the popcorn out, and he complies. 

“Sapnap! Pick out a movie,” George shouts, and a lazy grunt is heard in response. Only when he’s certain Sapnap is looking something up on the TV does he turn to Dream and motion to the bag of popcorn in his hand.

“Go on then,” He gestures at the microwave, and Dream does a quick curtsy in response. He rips the pack open and throws it in carelessly. The door closes with a slam that is a bit too loud for comfort, but when he shoots an apologetic look at George and sees his friend giggling to himself, he decides it’s okay. He cranks the timer up to three minutes, and he’s about to step away, when George stops him. 

“You can’t just leave it for three minutes, half of it just going to be kernels!” He reaches over and cranks it up to 3:20.

“Whaatt. Dude, 3:20 is way too much. It’s gonna get burnt.” He argues, turning it back to 3:00, and from the living room he hears a quiet, but prominent, “haha almost like 4 20.”

“No, no Dream seriously three minutes is not enough, I don’t know how else to tell you this. Sapnap’s the only one who actually eats those.. fuckin. seeds and I hate seeing him happy.” There’s an edge to his tone, but his smile gives him away as usual, and Dream bursts into laughter before he realises it. “Keep talking like that and I might have to give you a fat kiss on the lips!” Sapnap yells angrily, and Dream is on the verge of tears. He notices George has joined him, his little giggles evolving into loud guffaws.

“Let’s just-, Dream, Dream breathe, let’s just compromise. 3:10,” George manages finally, but Dream can’t talk right now, so he just nods his head rapidly. He hears the microwave button turn and he trusts George didn’t add an extra ten seconds to that, but something in his gut tells him that he’s placed his bets on the wrong horse. 

They manage to calm down a bit, and he decides to stroll into the living room, where Sapnap has already pulled open the couch and made himself comfortable in a corner. Dream flops down beside him while his friend greets him by throwing his leg over Dream’s.

“What’d you pick out?” He leans his head against the sofa’s headrest and turns towards Sapnap, who looks like he’s been waiting for that question.

“Oh, you’ll see,”

“Just tell me,”

“No, no it’s a surprise. George!” he cups his hand around his mouth and shouts towards the general direction of the kitchen.

“What do you want,”

“Can you pwease bwing a blanket when you come here?” half of his sentence is lost to his uncontrollable cackles. George simply does not respond. Sapnap makes another attempt but George continues to ignore him, something Dream finds far funnier than he should, in hindsight.

“Okay, you keep doing that, I’m gonna go get changed,” Dream explains, pushing Sapnap’s leg off of him. 

He looks around the hallway for a moment, but when he remembers that George took his things upstairs he bounds up the steps quickly. He makes his way to his friend’s room almost instinctively, not having to think twice about which door leads to which room. He knows the layout to this house like the back of his hand, something he considers a privilege when taking to account the fact that George was a pretty private person. He grabs his bag and steps into the bathroom next door. 

He pulls off his hoodie and throws on an old white shirt that he’s had for as long as he remembers. He’s positive he’s worn it to at least three of their sleepovers, and after that realization he’s suddenly very self conscious about stepping out of the bathroom with it. He runs his hand through his hair. They’ve never cared before, they won’t care now, he reasons, but the pit in his stomach is still evident when he pulls on the random sweatpants he dug out from the very back of his closet. He breathes in, shoots himself finger guns in the mirror and pops out. He drops his bag back onto George’s carpeted floor and makes his way downstairs.

“-pnap you sound like that one fuckin freshman, yknow the one, uhh.. the band kid..” he hears George snap his fingers to try to remember, but his drawn out ‘uhh’ indicates that he won’t be recalling the name anytime soon.

“The blond one?”

“Yeah! Yeah that one,”

“Wow. That was a low blow, man. Jokes have boundaries, you know,”

Dream stops before them momentarily, then turns and lets himself fall in the Dream sized gap between the two, leaning his head on the headrest once again and closing his eyes.

“Wowza. Cool sweats bro. Is that a crocodile?” Sapnap quizzes, and Dream shrugs.

“Probably. I just found them between my clothes when I was packing. They’re probably really old,”

“Nice. Okay! Movie time,” Sapnap clasps his hands together at the end of his smooth segway, and snags the remote from the coffee table. “I hope you’re both ready,” he speaks in a sing-song voice, and Dream and George exchange a ‘I’m a bit terrified for what the future holds’ look. And rightfully so, because only a minute or two in it becomes painfully obvious that Sapnap has picked out a horror movie. George and Dream try to convince him to change it to something, anything, else, but Sapnap refuses to budge, going as far as to simply sit on the remote. George demands Dream attack him while he tries to get the remote in his hands, but their scandalous plan never ends up coming to life. Instead they gobble down the popcorn, and the moment the bowl is left with nothing but kernels is the moment George dashes into the kitchen, because hey! you can’t watch a movie with no popcorn. 

“Oh, I’ll pause it till you get back, since I know you wouldn’t wanna miss a second!” Sapnap promises, his tone very fake, but George shoots him down before he can even properly finish his sentence.

“That’s quite alright, thank you Sapnap. You two just keep enjoying it!”

Dream can’t help but wish he was in the kitchen with George, because as much as he hates to admit it, he’s a wimp. He’s very much afraid, and every jumpscare makes him flinch in his spot. But every time he jumps he also hears Sapnap chuckle a bit, albeit at him. Still, when Sapnap throws his leg over Dream’s again, he doesn’t hate the movie nearly as much anymore.

George takes his time coming back, but he makes it to the living room at last, with a fresh (and slightly cold) bowl of popcorn and a change of clothes. He seats himself on Dream’s other side and places the bowl in his stomach. 

He doesn’t mind. 

George stays in a sitting position, facing the TV with his side. At some point, another jumpscare is heard, and it seems to startle George pretty bad, because he lets out a panicked yelp. Both Dream and Sapnap look at him with surprised expressions, but George refuses to meet their gazes, instead directing his attention to the screen for the first time in, at least, half an hour.

“Georgie,” Sapnap puts on his worst british accent, one that George only replies to with an annoyed ‘hmh’ sound.

“Would you like me to hold your hand, maybe?” he teases, but he still rests his hand onto Dream’s stomach invitingly and makes a grabby motion. George doesn’t see it, but he flops onto his back like the rest of them and takes Sapnap’s hand wordlessly, all while covering his eyes with his other arm.

Dream chuckles to himself and puts an arm around George’s shoulders. To comfort him, of course, because he’s a good friend like that.

“This movie sucks,” George mutters.

“A bit, yeah,” Dream whispers. His hold on George tightens just a little bit.

“You guys are just pussies,” Sapnap argues, and it gets a laugh from Dream.

The movie plays on, and while it still definitely scares the shit out of him, George drifting off with his face pressed against his side, hand still holding Sapnap’s, whose almost on top Dream him at this point, head on his chest, leg over his, arm across his stomach, he finds himself comfortable. Cozy. 

He lets his eyes rest for a second, but that second turns into minutes which turn to hours, and before he knows it he’s woken up by the sun hitting his face just right. 

He blinks himself awake a little bit, but when he realizes he’s still squished between his friends, in his sleep deprived state he decides that a little more shut-eye couldn’t possibly hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! if u liked it ..... please do comment...... stroke my ego a leetle bit, maybee


End file.
